


My Loving Children

by Miszelle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 게일런 중심의, 게일런과 보디의 만남에서부터 로그 원 초반 보디의 탈주에 이르기까지의 이야기.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 지난 2월 말에 올렸던 카시안 중심글 후기에서 언급했던 짝을 맞춘 글 중 한 쪽에 해당하는 글입니다.  
> 원래는 VOD 발매 전에 번역까지 올리고 싶었습니다만, 이렇게 되었네요. 보디는 사랑입니다. 진도 사랑합니다...그런데 글이 부족해서 죄송합니다...  
> 지나치게 오래 붙잡고 있던 글이라, 완성하자마자 퇴고 없이 그냥 지금 올립니다.  
> 초반에 설정 맞추느라고 시간을 많이 썼는데 결국 그거 아무 의미 없었으며, 일상이 방해해서 완성이 힘들었습니다. 그와 비례하여 개연성이 있는지, 제가 원했던 소정의 효과를 일으킬지는 모르겠습니다. 영화와 영화 소설판, 비쥬얼 딕셔너리 등에 나온 설정을 최대한 존중하려고 노력했는데, 제가 원했던 바를 도와주는지 안 도와주는지 확신이 서지 않긴 합니다. 올려 놓고 읽어보니 어쩐지 부끄러워지는 글이 되었는데...과연 읽어주시는 분들은 계실런지!  
> 지금 이거에 맞춘 짝으로 있는 것이 보디 중심으로 로그 원 주요 멤버들 나오는 글인데 (일단 보디+베이루트는 확실히 나옵니다) 그건 과연 언제 완성할 수 있을지. 일단 지금 계획으로는 다른 모종의 것을 작업해서 올리게 되지 않을까 싶습니다. 아니면 이걸 번역해보는게 먼저가 된다던가...언제가 되었든 지금 말하는 짝을 맞춘 저 글은 꼭 완성하고 싶으니까, 노력하겠습니다. 
> 
> 제명(題銘; epigraph)의 시는 원래 웨일즈어로 된 시로, 지금 올려놓은 버전은 1868년 출간된 The Four Ancient Books of Wales (W. F. Skene 著)의 541-2페이지에 실린 해당 시의 영어번역 중 일부를 직접 번역하였습니다. 행을 약간 멋대로 끊긴 했는데, 이 정도의 자유(?)는 용서해주시길. 해당도서와 그 내용물 관련 자세한 서지사항은 다음 주소의 인터넷 아카이브의 해당 페이지를 참고하시기 바랍니다. https://archive.org/details/fourancientbooks01skenuoft
> 
> 여기까지입니다. 즐거운 시간 되었으면 좋겠습니다! 감사합니다! :)

 

 

* * *

 

공허(空虛)로 빠져들지 않도록

세계를 지탱하는 것은 무엇인지, 

만일 세계가 몰락한다면, 

누구의 책임이련가?

누가 세계를 지탱할런지?

 

\- [탈리에신의 서]에서 “소우주에의 노래” 중 일부.  

 

* * *

 

우연이었다 — 두 사람의 만남도, 그리고 이후로 찾아온 기회도.

 

재력이 뒷받침하는 제국의 의심은 효율을 가장하여 구 공화국의 유구한 관료제를 바탕으로 통제와 감시가 최대한 원활할 수 있는 시스템을 성공적으로 구축해내었고, 이두 연구기지는 그 정점에 서 있는 결과물이나 마찬가지였다. 연구기지에서 데스스타 개발팀에 속한 과학자들은 그들의 능력과 역할로 인해 가장 중요한 인력이자 자원이었으며, 바로 그런 이유로 가장 정중하게 대접되는 죄수로, 그들의 삶 또한 가장 엄중한 감금 아래 놓인 죄수의 삶에 다름 없었다. 연구원들은 정해진 일과에 따라 정해진 구역에서 활동하도록 정해져 있었다. 그들의 거주 및 연구구역은 기지 내에서도 가장 엄격하게 관리되어, 기지 내부 구성원이라 할지라도 사전 승인을 받지 않는다면 출입이 엄격하게 제한되었다. 역으로 말하면 연구원들이 기지 소속 군인들의 활동 및 생활 반경에는 절대로 들어갈 일이 없도록 엄격하게 관리되고 있다는 말이기도 했다. 각자 맡은 역할에 따라 담당구역에 머무르며 필요한 업무를 처리하는 정도가 팀 외부인원들과 활동 반경이 겹치게 되는 경우였고, 그나마 횟수도 적은 편이었다. 시찰단이나 VIP 손님이 방문해 마중과 배웅을 나가거나 하는 경우가 아니라면 각자의 담당구역이 아닌 장소에서 뭔가를 하게 되는 일은 거의 없었다. 설령 연구팀이라도 데이터 접속 및 전송에 있어 권한이 한정되어 있었으며, 지정된 회의실에서만 각자의 연구 과정 및 결과를 나눌 수 있었고, 데이터 전송도 연구자들 연구구역에서나 가능했을 뿐, 그 밖의 구역에 들어가면 곧바로 데이터베이스 접속부터 제한되었다. 필요한 자료나 물품은 그나마 원하는 대로 주어지긴 했으나, 그것도 우선은 정해진 양식과 절차에 따라 신청해야 했고, 수령까지 일정기간을 기다려야했다. 거주구역 내에서는 개인생활이 보장되었지만, 불시방문검사의 위험은 항상 존재했다. 연구원들의 식사는 연구원들 거주 구역의 휴식 공간에서 이뤄졌고, 그곳에서조차 대화는 엄격하게 감시 되었고, 두 사람 이상이 모이게 되는 경우가 생기면 반드시 보고를 해야만 했다. 당현하게도 외부와의 개별통신과 우편은 철저하게 제한되어, 밖에 가족이 아직 있는 연구원의 경우에 한하여 연락을 주고 받는 것이 허락 되었으나, 그나마도 도청과 검열이 이뤄지는 상황에서 대화소재는 한정되어 있었고, 이십년에 가까운 시간이 흐르는 동안, 그 빈도수는 자연스럽게 줄어들 수 밖에 없었다. 그렇기에 몇 명 안 되는 연구원들 사이의 대화는 조금만 길어지기만 해도 결국엔 ’데스스타의 성공적인 가동 이후 제국이 자신들을 무사히 돌려보낼 가능성의 확률’을 논하는 것으로 이어져버리곤 했다. 

이런 상황에서 연구팀장으로서의 게일런의 상황에는 잡다한 장점과 단점이 동시에 따라 붙었다. 원칙적으로 연구팀의 팀장인 게일런은 다른 연구팀원들에 비하면 자유롭게 움직일 수 있었다. 다른 과학자들과는 달리 좀 더 자유롭게 데이터에 접속하고, 여러 기기를 자유롭게 쓸 수 있었으며, 기지내에서 다닐 수 있는 구역도 훨씬 넓은 편이었다. 그러나 본인의 능력으로 인한 중요도는 물론, 그의 ‘탈출전과’ 때문에라도, 크레닉의 가장된 호의 아래서 게일런은 더욱 철저하게 감시하에 놓였고, 호위를 가장한 감시자들이 기지내에서도 항상 따라 붙도록 되어 있었다.

모든 것이 지독한 농담처럼 여겨지는 상황에서, 두 사람의 만남이, 거기에 대화가 이뤄지게 될 가능성은 애초에 매우 낮았다. 물론 특정 상황의 발생 가능성을 따졌을 때에 그 확률이 아무리 낮다하여도 0이 아닌 이상은 해당 상황이 발생하는 경우가 생길 수 있다는 의미이기에, 게일런의 수학적 사고는 두 사람의 만남이 이뤄진 그 날의 상황을 쉽게 기적이라고 부를 수는 없게 했다. 그러나 그 날이 적어도 특별한 것은 사실이었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

벨소리에 읽고 있던 책에 서표를 끼워 넣고 덮으면서 시계를 확인한 게일런은 절로 쓴웃음이 지어지는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 책을 내려놓고 일어서서 문을 열기 전, 모니터에 떠오른 제국군 장교의 제복을 보면서 그는 평소보다 좀 더 시간을 들여 옷자락을 정리했고, 깊게 숨을 들이 쉬었다 내쉬면서 문을 열었다. 문 앞에 서 있던 제국군 중위는 게일런과 시선이 마주치자 낮게 헛기침을 하고 말했다. 

 

“식사시간입니다.”  

“알겠네.” 

 

복도로 나선 게일런은 문이 닫히는 걸 확인한 후, 옆으로 비켜서서 잠시 대기하던 상대방에게 고갯짓을 했다. 마찬가지로 고개를 끄덕이며 답한 사관은 먼저 앞장서서 걷기 시작했고, 게일런이 따라 걷기 시작하자 복도 맞은편에서 대기하던 스톰트루퍼 두 명이 따라 붙었다. 지난 주부터 새롭게 적용된 방침에 따라 정해진 시간에 기지의 공용식당을 향해 나아가는 ‘행차’에는 앞으로도 영 익숙해질 것 같지 않았다. 애초에 연구팀에 속한 과학자들은 기밀누설 방지를 위한 감시체제의 일부로 공용식당 대신 그들에게 배정된 거주구역의 휴게실에서 식사를 하도록 되어 있었다. 이번에 그 방침이 바뀌어 공용식당에서 식사하는 선택지가 생긴 것은, 공식적으로는 화물수송부 쪽에서 올라온 파일럿들의 불만사항 보고를 반영하여 일의 효율을 높이기 위해 기지 전반에 걸친 운영내용의 시정에 따른 변화의 결과였지만, 게일런이 연구원들의 사기를 핑계로 크레닉을 끊임없이 설득한 끝에 내려진 타협안이기는 했다. 그러나 해당 결정을 통보하는 알림의 말투는 이제 와서 마치 그동안의 별도식사가 마치 ‘특권’이기라도 했다는 식이었기에, 당사자로선 우스울 따름이었다. 게다가, 연구원 한 명당 개인별로 사관 한 명과 스톰트루퍼 두 명으로 이뤄진 감시팀이 배정되어 매번 공용식당으로 '안내'를 받도록 되어 있고, 배식 후 식사를 하는 동안에도 그들이 둘러싼 테이블에 앉아 식사를 해야했기에 다른 연구원들의 경우엔 그다지 잘 사용하지는 않는 선택지이기도 했다.

그러나 새로운 일과는 나름의 장점 또한 가지고 있었기에 게일런은 기꺼이 불편을 감수했다. 감시팀의 존재로 인해 식당을 왕복하는 과정이나, 식사시간의 조정 여부 등에 이쪽이 내릴 수 있는 선택은 적은 편이었으나, 기지에 처음으로 도착해 내부안내를 받았던 때 이후로는 한 번도 가볼 수 없었던 구역으로 간다는 건 그 자체로 나름의 기분전환이 되어주었다. 또, 공용식당으로 갔다가 식사를 마치고 거주구역으로 돌아오는 건 나름 산책으로 여길 수도 있었고, 그 과정에서 기지의 청사진에는 나와있지 않은 디테일들을 익히며, (성공가능성은 차처하고 실행가능성조차 낮았지만) 가상의 탈출루트를 짜보는 건 나름의 유희거리가 되어주기도 했고 말이다. 게다가 연구원의 요청에 따라 교대시간표에 따라 식사를 마친 직후, 혹은 식사를 하기 전 시간대에 자신에게 배정된 연구원의 식사를 위해 공용식당으로 ‘안내’하고, 배식을 받은 연구원이 식사를 하는 동안 제대로 쉬지도 못한 채로 그가 앉은 테이블에 누구도 함부로 접근하지 못하게 감시하는 역할을 하는 감시원들의 경우, 잔뜩 배가 고픈 상태로, 혹은 식사 후 제대로 쉬지도 못한 채 서서 주변을 살피며 남들이 식사하는 모습을 구경이나 하고 있어야 했기에, 이제 겨우 며칠이 지났을 뿐인데도 슬슬 긴장을 풀거나, 의외의 허술한 구석을 드러내기 시작했는데, 잔뜩 억압된 죄수의 입장에선 그 또한 나름 지켜볼만한 풍경이기도 했다. 게일런의 경우에 다른 연구원들에게 앞시간대를 양보하면서 결과적으로 마지막에 홀로 식사를 하게 되었기 때문에, 게일런의 감시팀에게는 더욱 곤혹스러운 상황이 되었음은 분명했다. 결과적으로 우스꽝스러운 꼴을 하게 되었을 망정, 조금은 자유로워졌기에 게일런은 딱히 ‘불만’을 표할 생각은 없었다. 

지금도 그랬다: 게일런의 앞에 서서 걷던 사관은 공용식당의 문이 열리자 마자 확 끼치는 음식 냄새와 식당을 가득 채우는 요란한 소리에, 결국 짜증 섞인 낮은 한숨을 감추지 못했다. 물론 금새 당황하여 뒤를 돌아보긴 했지만. 모른 척 해줄 수 있을 정도의 요령은 갖추고 있었기에 게일런은 들었다는 내색을 하지 않았고, 사관은 노골적으로 안심하며 옆으로 비켜섰고, 뒤를 따라오던 스톰트루퍼 둘에게 손짓으로 신호를 보냈다. 뒤를 따라오던 스톰트루퍼 둘은 연구원들을 위해 비워놓은 ‘예약 테이블’ — 갑작스럽게 연구원들이 공용식당을 사용하게 되면서, 식당에 머무르는 시간을 최대한 단축하면서, 기지구성원들이라 할지라도 최대한 교류를 하지 못하게 하기 위해 테이블 하나를 고정으로 연구원들용으로 배정해야하는 상황에서 마땅한 표시 내용을 찾지못한 관리부가 선택한 단어였다 — 로 향했고, 사관은 그 자리에 멈춰서 주변을 살피기 시작했다. 그런 그에게 게일런은 목례를 했고, 정해져 있는 몇 가지 선택지 중에서 그나마 어떤 요리의 어떤 조합이 나을지, 그를 위해 오늘은 어느 배식 드로이드의 담당코너로 향할지 고민하며 쟁반이며 접시와 여러 식기구가 놓여 있는 곳으로 향했다. 쟁반을 집어 들고, 접시를 올린 후 걸음을 옮기려는 게일런의 옆에서 조금 자신없어 하는 말투로 누군가가 말을 걸어왔다. 

 

“저기, 실례합니다.” 

 

십여년에 걸친 기지 생활을 하면서 최대한 자신의 감정을 감추는 방법을 택하여 항상 무표정한 얼굴로 무관심을 능숙하게 가장하는 방법을 익힌 게일런이었지만, 바로 옆에서 들려오는 목소리에는 그런 그조차 놀라 돌아볼 수 밖에 없었다. 기지원들에게 어떤 식으로 지시가 내려졌는지는 알 수 없었지만, 새로운 일정이 적용되어 공용식당에서 식사를 하는 연구원들에게 누군가가 말을 걸어오는 경우는 단 한 번도 없었다. '예약 테이블' 팻말에 노골적으로 들으라는 듯한 이야기를 더들어대도, 눈이 마주치면 그대로 고개를 돌리기 쉽상이었고, "실례합니다" 혹은 "죄송합니다" 같은 작은 인삿말 조차 없었다 — 아니나 다를까, 눈 앞에 서 있는 사람은 화물선 파일럿의 복장을 입고 있었다. 게일런과 눈이 마주치자 멋쩍어하면서도, 자신에게 관심을 보여준 상대에게 느끼는 고마움을 감출 생각을 하지 않는 작은 미소를 잊지 않았다. 지나치게 감정이 풍부하게 느껴지는 그의 표정과 자세에 게일런은 다시 한 번 놀랄 수 밖에 없었는데도, 그런 속내를 모르는 상대방은 다시 말을 꺼냈다. 

 

“처음이라서 그런데, 먹을만한 메뉴가 뭔지 추천해주실 수 있나요? 그 메뉴 배식줄은 뭔지 알려주시면 더 좋고요.”  

 

지나치게 태연한 상대방의 태도에 당황하여 말을 잃은 게일런의 얼굴을 바라보며, “저기요?”라고 반문하는 파일럿의 목소리는 금새 “어소 박사님!!”이라고 외치며 두 사람 사이에 끼어든 사관의 다급한 외침에 묻혔고, 어느 새 스톰트루퍼 두 명이 파일럿의 양쪽에 나타나 한 명은 총을 들어 파일럿을 노리고, 다른 한 명은 파일럿의 팔을 낚아채 제압하는 소란이 벌어졌다. 

 

“소속, 군번, 계급과 성명을 말해!!” 

“잠깐! 잠깐만! 저 아무 짓도 안 했어요!!!” 

 

파일럿의 다급한 외침에 정신을 차린 게일런은 최대한 차분하게 스톰트루퍼들을 재촉하는 사관을 향해 말했다. 

 

“중위, 풀어주게.” 

 

게일런의 말에 뒤를 돌아보는 사관의 눈빛은 아까 전의 나태를 찾아보기 힘들 정도로 매우 날카로웠다. 

 

“그럴 수 없단 건 아시잖습니까. 원칙대로라면 박사님께도 —“

“의심스러워 보일 수 있는 상황이지만, 설명을 들으면 이해할 수 있을 거야. 내가 잘못했으니까.” 

“네? 무슨 말씀이십니까?” 

 

사관이 순간적으로 내보인 망설임을 놓치지 않으며, 게일런은 목소리에 힘을 실었다. 

 

“나도 모르게 또 혼잣말을 한 모양이야.” 

“‘또’?”

 

게일런은 고개를 끄덕였다. 

 

“그래. 기지에 있으며 연구원들끼리만 교류하다보니 생긴 버릇이지. 지금도 습관적으로 ‘뭘 먹을까, 뭘 먹으면 좋을까’하고 나도 모르게 입밖에 낸 모양이야. 저 파일럿은 근처에 서 있다가 내 말을 듣고는 내가 자기에게 말을 건 줄 알아서 질문했던 거고.” 

“그래도—“ 

“사람이 말을 거는 것 같으면 당연히 반응하게 되는 게 당연하지. 게다가 저 복장을 보면 기지 소속은 아닌 것 같으니 나와 대화를 해서는 안된다는 것도 몰랐을테니.“

 

게일런과 사관의 시선이 자신에게 향하자, 대화에 귀를 기울이고 있었던 것인지 파일럿은 스톰트루퍼에게 잡힌 채로 격하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 

 

“아, 네! 저 처음, 기지내부에 들어와보는 건 오늘이 처음입니다!” 

 

게일런은 사관을 돌아보았다. 

 

“자네도 들었지? 애초에 수송부 소속 파일럿들에게 기지내부시설 이용 허가가 내려진 것도 이제 겨우 일주일이 넘었을 뿐이잖나. 내가 누군지 몰라 실수하는 것도 당연하지.” 

“……”

 

게일런은 손을 들어 사관의 어깨를 격려하듯 툭툭 쳤다. 

 

”규정에 따라 업무를 처리하고 싶은 자네의 의지는 알겠지만, 애초에 내 잘못으로, 그것도 어디 가서 밝히기 부끄러운 습관으로 인해 벌어진 사소한 사건이니, 내 체면을 봐서라도 봐줄 수 없겠나?” 

“……알겠습니다.” 

 

사관의 고갯짓에 파일럿의 팔을 잡고 있던 스톰트루퍼가 파일럿을 놓아주었고, 그 모습을 바라보던 게일런은 사관을 향해 말했다. 

 

“읽어야 할 자료도 있으니, 간단하게 카프에 샌드위치 정도를 받아 방으로 돌아가고 싶군.” 

“네. 알겠습니다.”

 

게일런이 원하는 방향으로 움직일 수 있도록, 사관이 몸을 돌려 살짝 비키는 동안, 게일런은 지금 상황을 소화시키려고 노력하는 듯 어쩔 줄 몰라하는 파일럿을 슬쩍 바라보았다. 두 사람의 시선이 마주쳤고, 뭔가 자신에게 하고 싶은 말이 있는 듯 입을 뻐끔거리는 파일럿을 향해 게일런은 그저 고개를 한 번 끄덕여 보인 후, 그대로 몸을 돌렸다. 뒤를 돌아보지는 않았지만, 그날 늦은 시간까지도 게일런의 머릿속에는 파일럿의 모습이 계속 맴돌았다. 

 

* * *

 

일반적인 연구소라면 연구재료 반입과 관리는 조수에게 맡겨두었을 단순업무에 속했을 테지만, 철저하게 비밀리에 운영되고 관리되는 이두 기지에서 데스스타 프로젝트에 있어 카이버 크리스탈 관련 업무는 우라반 박사에게 맡겨져 있었다. 하지만 제다에서 이두 기지로 배송되어 오는 카이버 크리스탈의 양과 질이 제다의 채굴팀이 보내온 송장과 검사증의 내용과 일치하는지 확인 후, 수령을 확인하는 일의 성격이란 결국 단순 행정업무에 가까웠다.  

 그래서 그런지 게일런이 앞으로는 자신이 직접 카이버 크리스탈 수령 관련 업무를 맡겠다고 하자, 우라반 박사는 오히려 반가워하며 업무를 쉽게 인계해 주었다. 지나치게 기본적인 업무라고는 해도, 그 동안 다른 팀원에게 맡겨져 있던 단순업무를 팀장인 자신이 갑자기 자청해서 맡으려 하는 상황을 우라반 박사나 — 최종적으로는 크레닉이 — 의아하게 생각하여 질문해오거나 지적할 경우를 대비하여 몇 가지 핑계를 고민해봤던 자신이 우습게 느껴질 정도로, 우라반 박사는 물론이고, 크레닉조차 해당 변경사항에 대한 메모에는 별 다른 신경을 쓰지 않았다. 결국 최소한의 실수를 방지하기 위해, 사소한 것 하나까지도 계산하고 검토하며 모든 일에 아귀를 맞추려 노력하는 자신의 처지가 새삼 씁쓸하게 느껴지기도 했지만, 덕분에 카이버 크리스탈의 배달에 맞춰 화물선의 선착장으로 향하는 걸음은 가벼웠다. 그리고 화물송장과 검사증 등이 끼워진 파일을 들고 화물선의 램프로 걸어 나오던 파일럿의 표정이 놀람에서 반가움으로 변하는 걸 지켜보며, 게일런은 단순한 호기심에서 비롯한 것이긴 했지만, 자신이 내린 선택이 나쁘진 않았다는 판단을 내릴 수 있었다. 

 

“안녕하세요, 음……” 

“게일런 어소라고 하네.” 

“아, 네! 안녕하세요, 어소 박사님.” 

 

자신이 내민 손을 허겁지겁 잡는 파일럿의 손을 마주 잡으며 게일런은 최대한 차분하게 답했다. 

 

“게일런이라고 부르게.” 

“어? 그래도 되나요?” 

“그래. 그리고 자네 이름은……?” 

“참, 그렇지. 보디 룩이라고 합니다!” 

 

경쾌하게 악수를 하다 갑자기 뭔가에 생각이 미쳤다는 듯, 금새 찌푸려지는 얼굴은 지나칠 정도로 표정이 풍부했다. 

 

“어, 저, 그런데……혹시 우라반 박사님께 무슨 일이 생긴건가요? 박사님께선 괜찮으신가요?"

“……두 사람, 친분이 있나?”

 

게일런의 질문에 보디는 손사래를 쳤다. 

 

"아, 아뇨. 그렇지 않아요. 그냥 다른 분이 오셔서 혹시 일이 있으신 건 아닌가, 걱정이 되어서요.” 

 

걱정이라니 — 새삼스러운 표현에 내심 놀란 게일런은 상대방의 얼굴을 살펴보았다. 그러나 상대방은 진지했다. 더 당혹스러운 것은, 이번이 두 번째 만남으로 제대로 말을 섞어본 것은 지금이 처음인 사이인데도, 결코 보디의 표정이나 행동에 반영되는 감정이 절대 거짓으로 느껴지지 않는다는 것이었다. 

 

“그렇지 않으니 걱정할 필요 없네. 앞으로는 내가 제다발 화물관리 업무를 맡게 된 것 뿐이니까.” 

 

게일런의 말에 보디는 안심했다는 듯 다시 미소를 지었다. 조금 민망해하면도 다시 즐거움을 감추지 못하는 표정이 너무나 풍부하여, 게일런은 애써 자신이 지금 이두 기지에 있음을 기억하고, 조금이라도 더 잡담이 길어지면 금새 끼어들 사관과 스톰트루퍼들의 존재를 되새김해야 했다. 맞잡고 있던 보디의 손을 놓으며 게일런은 말했다. 

 

“파일을 주면 바로 시작하지.” 

“아, 네!” 

 

보디가 건낸 파일을 건내받은 게일런은 몸을 돌려 몇 걸음을 걷다 다시 뒤를 돌아보았다. 아까 인사를 나눴던 자리에 여전히 멈춰서 있는 보디를 향해 손짓을 하자, 보디가 당황해서 동그랗게 눈을 뜨고는 물었다. 

 

“저도…요? 왜요?”

“일단 처음이기도하고, 단순업무라도 추가검토를 하는 편이 좋다고 생각하니까 말이지. 내가 혹시나 뭔가를 놓치거나 빠트리게 되면 지적해줬으면 좋겠군.” 

 

조금이라도 상황을 아는 사람이면 의아함을 느낄 핑계였다. 이두 기지로 보내지는 카이버 크리스탈은 기지에서의 정제결과에 따라 레이저 캐논용으로 데스스타 건설현장으로 보내지거나, 혹은 추가테스트 용도로 스카리프로 가게 되어 있기에, 제다에서 이미 채굴한 크리스탈 중에서도 일정 크기 이상의 품질이 좋은 결정들을 선별해서 보내게 되어 있었다. 따라서 이두 기지에서, 그것도 화물선 선착장에서, 제타 클래스의 화물선의, 크리스탈을 위해 적절한 환경조건을 맞춘 화물운반공간에 위아래 두 줄로 일렬로 빼곡히 늘어선 크리스탈 보관용 원통을 하나씩 열어, 크리스탈에 새겨진 일련번호를 확인하고, 육안으로 송장과 검사장의 내용을 검토하는 일에는 굳이 누군가의 도움이 필요하지 않았다. 그렇지만, 게일런은 상대방이 자신의 제안에 응하기를 기다렸다. 그리고 정확히 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지는 알 수 없었지만 보디가 고개를 끄덕이는 순간, 게일런은 자신도 모르게 안도의 숨을 내쉬었다. 

 

“저라도 도움이 된다면……” 

 

고개를 끄덕여 알았다는 표시를 한 게일런은 몸을 돌렸다. 주변을 신경쓰다 자신이 혹시나 긴장을 놓칠까 염려하며, 첫번째 보관용 실린더 앞에 서서 게일런은 다시 한 번 숨을 고르며 집중하려 노력했다. 그 과정에서 그 옆에 따라 붙은 보디가 중얼거리는 말을 놓칠 뻔 했다. 

 

“— 받았으니까요.” 

“응?” 

 

돌아보자 보디가 당황해서는 입을 뻐끔거리다, “저—“ 하고 다시 말을 꺼냈다. 자신이 생각하던 것보다 목소리가 크게 나왔는지, 조금 찌푸려진 얼굴에는 보디가 느낀 순간의 난처함이 그대로 드러나고 있었다. 제국군이 아니라, 그 누구라도 이렇게까지 표정이 풍부하고, 자신의 감정을 솔직하게 표현하는 사람은 많지 않다 — 게일런이 느끼는 새삼스러운 놀람을 확인시켜주기라도 하는 양, 보디가 말했다. 

 

“지난 번에 도움도 받았고……그리고 저, 이쪽 기지로 배정된 기간이 아주 짧지는 않은데, 우라반 박사님과 제대로 이야기를 나눠보거나 한 적은 없어서, 아, 우라반 박사님이 나쁘시다는 게 아니라, 그러니까 여기는 모두들 엄격해서……” 

 

빤히 바라보고 있으려니, 게일런의 시선 앞에서 보디의 목소리는 자신감을 잃고 다시 조금 더 작아졌다. 

 

“그러니까, 제가 도와드릴 수 있는 게 있으면……최선을 다할께요.”

 

기대하지도 않았던 ’선함’에 게일런은 어떤 표정을 지어야할지 알 수 없었다. 그의 침묵을 정반대의 의미로 이해한 것인지, 보디는 오히려 본인이 더 당황하여 자신감 없는 말투로, “저, 박사님?”하고 말을 붙여왔다. 쉽게 어떤 대답도 할 수 없었다. 지금 자신이 입을 열어도 목소리가 나올지 확신할 수 없었다. 모든 처음인 경험들에, 게일런은 조심스럽게 손을 뻗어 그저 보디의 어깨를 두어번 두드리는 것으로 인사를 대신 할 수 밖에 없었다.

 

* * *

 

 

‘제다로부터 크리스탈이 화물로 보내져 이두 기지에 도착한다’로 한 문장으로 정리되는 현실의 이면에는 학살과 점령, 착취로 이뤄진 역사가 놓여 있었고, 채굴된 크리스탈을 이두 기지로 운송하는 화물선은 유서 깊은 성지를 강압적으로 점령하여 관리하는 제국군과, 무너진 휠스의 사원터 밑의 카이버 크리스탈 광맥을 헤집는 채굴단과 함께, 이두 기지에서 만들어지는 파멸의 미래를 중개하는 존재였다. 그 함의를 알고 있는 게일런이었기에, 화물선의 도착은 그에게는 여전히 혐오스러웠으나, 단 한 명의 존재로 인해 이제는 적어도 화물선 중 한 화물선의 도착만큼은 어린아이가 생일을 기대하듯 기다렸고, 결과적으로 지금의 자신을 어떻게 생각해야할지 점차 알 수 없게 되었다. 

자신은 인간일 뿐이라고 속삭이는 마음이 있었다. 그러나 그렇기에 인간 존재를 통틀어 가지게 되는 약함과 어리석음에 핑계를 돌리기엔 너무나도 큰 자신의 실책을 인지하는 머리가 있었다. 그러나, 혹은 그렇기 때문에 지금 이 시점에서 화물의 확인절차를 핑계로 화물선 주변을 한 바퀴 도는 중에 사관과 스톰트루퍼의 모습이 화물선 본체에 가려지는 반 바퀴 동안 보디와 짧게라도 나누는 이야기가 지금을 버틸 수 있게 하는 힘이 되어주고 있음을 부정할 수는 없었다.

길지 않은 시간 동안 최대한 목소리를 낮추어 주고 받는 말들이었으나, 마치 퍼즐 조각을 모아서 짜맞추듯, 이야기의 조각들을 연결하고 그 틈을 자신의 관찰과 추리로 채워가면서, 게일런은 보디에 대해 알아가기 시작했다. 제다에서 보낸 어린시절, 제국아카데미에서 공부하던 시절의 이야기, 그리고 파일럿이 된 이후의 일들. 모르는 사람이 들으면 지나치게 소소하여, 심심하게까지 느껴질수도 있었겠지만, 사려가 깊으면서, 동시에 감정이 풍부한 보디가 그리는 세계는 아름다운 것만은 아니어서, 분명 때로는 아프고 힘들며, 종종 외로웠으나, 그럼에도 작은 빛들이 반짝여 다정하게 그 세계를 감싸고 있었다. 보디가 제국아카데미를 다니던 시절 만난 교사였다는 미서노가 평소의 거칠고 과장된 태도에도 불구하고, 술에 취하여 보디를 자신에 있어 최고의, 그리고 유일한 친구라고 말했다는 이야기를 들었을 때, 게일런은 미서노가 보디에게서 무엇을 보았던 것인지 충분히 짐작할 수 있었고, 완벽하게는 아니어도 그가 느꼈던 감상이 무엇이었을지 자신의 처지를 빌어 상상해 볼 수 있었다.

보디와 대화를 나누면서, 자신 또한 보디에게 이야기를 하게 되었다. 누구의 강요에 의해서, 혹은 어떤 목적이 있어서가 아니라, 그저 보디가 건내는 순수한 호의에 당연하다는 듯 반응했다. 수학계산과 과학지식을 나누는 것이나, 관료제적 절차 속 책략과 술수를 부리는 것이 아니라, 그저 자기 자신에 대한 이야기를 하고 싶어졌다. 보디 앞에서 게일런은 아주 오랜만에 가슴에 아주 깊게 묻어두었던 두 이름을 꺼냈다. 라이라와 진 — 자신을 사랑해서 헛된 결과를 불러올 것임을 알면서도 목숨을 버린 사람과, 지금 자신으로선 생사조차 정확히 알 수 없어, 홀로 지새우는 아주 깊은 밤, 무너지면 안된다고 한참을 되뇌인 후에야 비로소 낮게 불러볼 수 있는 아이의 이름을. 조심스럽게 “사진은 없나요?”라고 묻는 보디가 물었을 때, 게일런은 긴장을 풀면 지금이라도 흐를지 모르는 눈물을 막기 위하여, 그저 숨을 삼킬 수 밖에 없었다.

 

“없어 — 빼앗겼다고 해야할까.”  

 

제국에 의해서라고는 하지만, 실은 자신의 어리석음으로 인해.

 

전공의 특성상 현장조사와 연구가 많았던 탓에 연구에 관련되지 않은 짐은 최대한 늘이지 않으려고 했었고, 벌트 행성에서의 억류를 겪는 과정에서 그나마 지녔던 사적인 물품을 많이 잃었다면, 이후 코루산트에서 지내면서는 만약의 미래를 가정하여 개인적인 기록물을 남기는 모든 행위를 최소화했다. 코루산트에서 도주할 때 그 원칙은 분명 도움이 되었기에, 라무에서 살면서는 아예 아무 것도 기록하지 않았다. 조금이라도 더 함께 시간을 보내며 그 순간을 머리와 마음에 새기는 것은 어쩔 수 없는 선택이기도 했으나, 물리적 기록 이상의 가치를 남길 수 있는 결정이라 자신을 위로했다. 

그렇기에 여전히 생생하게 떠오르는 작은 조각들이 있었다. 인형을 가지고 노는 목소리, 자기 앞에 놓인 음식을 집고, 식기를 가지고 장난을 치던 작은 손을, 악몽이 괴롭히는 밤이면 자신과 라이라의 침대로 울며 들어와서는 품에 안기던 작은 몸을, 고집이 세서 혼이 나면 입을 비죽이던, 그러나 다정한 말과 쓰다듬에 금새 “잘못했어요”라고 말하며 지어보이던 미소를. 그러나 그조차 아이가 여덟 살이던 무렵 멈춰있다 — 아이의 지금의 모습은 정확히 알 길이 없어 게임을 하듯 머릿속에서 자신과 라이라의 얼굴 부분을 여러가지로 조합해서 상상해 보는 것이 고작이었다. 설령 보이지 않는 먼 훗날 재회를 하게 된다 하더라도, 자신을 알아본 아이의 눈에 담길 감정의 종류에 대해 고민하기에는, 그저 자기가 아이를 못 알아볼 가능성이 더욱 두려울 뿐이었다. 보디에게 말해줄 수 있는 그나마 ’객관적’인 현재는, ‘보호자’에게 맡겨두었기에, 지금 — ‘살아있다면’이란 조건을 게일런은 애써 삼켰다 — 21살인 딸은 ‘소문’(실은 ‘테러리스트’ 쏘우 게레라 일당이 제다에 있다는 첩보)에 따르면 아마도 제다에 있을지 모른다는 사실 뿐이었다. 멀리서 감시하는 이들의 의심을 사지 않기 위해, 한 걸음 옆으로 움직이자, 옆에 따라 붙은 보디가 물었다.

 

“혹시 원하신다면……찾아볼까요?” 

“……마음만이라도 고맙네.” 

 

마음으로 적절한 시간을 계산하며, 실린더 안의 크리스탈을 확인하고, 운송장에 표시를 하고, 다음으로 넘어가는 사이, 문득 보디가 말했다. 

 

“괜찮을 거예요.” 

“응?” 

 

슬쩍 곁눈질을 하자, 실린더의 고정장치를 확인하는 것처럼 앞의 화물을 살피면서 보디가 말했다.

 

“저의 가족이 가졌던 믿음에 따르면, 포스는 선한 자를 돌보고, 마땅히 보답한다고 하니까요.”  

 

안쓰러움을 담아 게일런을 돌아보는 시선에는 다정한 위로가 담겨있었다.

 

“박사님은 좋으신 분이니까, 따님은 괜찮을 거예요.” 

 

게일런의 손은 저절로 멈췄다. 

 

— 그렇지 않아. 

 

손에 쥔 파일이 떨리고 있음을 알았지만, 쉽게 진정할 수가 없었다. 의아하다는 듯, “박사님?”하고 물어오는 보디의 말에, 게일런은 애써 정신을 차렸지만, 자신을 바라보는, 자신에 대한 믿음과 우정을 감추지 않는 보디의 눈빛 앞에 도저히 그대로 있을 수가 없었다. 그 표정은 예전 자신이 알았던, 충분히 감사한다고 생각했던, 그러나 결국 지킬 수 없었던 아이를 떠올리게 했다. 그 아이에게 자신은 무어라 했던가. 

 

— 내가 이후로 어떤 일을 하든지 간에, 그건 널 지키기 위해서란다. 알겠다고 답하렴. 

 

아직은 제국에 사로잡히지 않은 진의 안위를 지켜야한다는 책임감, ‘내가 아니더라도’ 진행될 것이기에, 차라리 ‘참여를 통해, 어떻게든 반격의 기회를 찾아보자’는 다짐을 바탕으로 — 그러나 그 모든 것이 실은 자신의 나약함과 어리석음을 달래고, 혹은 데스스타라는 거대한 결과물을 통해 자신의 지식과 능력의 결과를 확인하고픈 자신감과 자만감을 덮으려는 핑계에 불과할지도 모른다는 타당한 의심을 품고, 결국에는 알면서도 죄를 짓는 자신 — 그러한 자신은 누구에게도 믿음과 애정을 받을 자격이 없는 사람이었다. 

 

환상에 취해서는 안된다. 자신에게, 지금의 자신에게 그럴 자격은 없었다.

 

“보디.” 

“네?” 

“기지로 배달되어 오는 카이버 크리스탈의 용도에 대해 궁금해한 적은 없나?” 

 

보디의 눈이 놀람으로 커졌다. 서로 의논을 한 것도 아니지만, 두 사람은 사관과 스톰트루퍼가 서 있는 방향을 거의 동시에 확인했고, 다시 마주한 시선 끝에 확인한 보디의 얼굴 표정은 그 내면에서 벌어지고 있는 갈등을 지나치게 잘 반영하고 있었다. 

 

“기밀사항이잖아요?”

“그래. 실은 이걸 듣는 것만으로도 제국에 죄를 짓게 되는 셈이지. 그렇지만 맹목적 복종에 용기 따위는 없지. 가장 간단한 드로이드도 명령받은 바를 행하는 법이니까 — 질문을 하거나, 스스로 결정을 내리거나 하지 않으며 말이지. 만일 무엇을 만들고 있는지 궁금하다면, 보디 룩, 그저 물어보면 돼.” 

 

그리고 알아주었으면 — 우리가 맡은 바 최선을 다한다는 것의 의미를, 그리고 알고 저지르고 있기에 특히나 무거운 나의 죄를. 

 

게일런은 보디의 선택을 기다렸다. 잠깐 망설이던 보디가 물었다. 

 

“좋아요, 게일런. 이두 기지에서 만들고 있는게 뭔가요?” 

 

보디로서도 각오를 필요로 했으나, 지금의 관계에 종언을 알리는 질문에 게일런은 잠시 눈을 감을 수 밖에 없었다. 공식적으로 자신은 업무를 수행하는 중이며, 지금도 수송선 반대편에 서 있는 감시팀의 존재로 인해 한 발을 뺄 수 있는 여유를 누릴 수 없다는 것이 차라리 다행이었다. 

게일런은 깊게 숨을 들이쉬고 내쉰 다음, 입을 열었다. 미사여구는 필요 없었다. 변명을 할 생각도 없었다. 게일런은 최대한 짧게, 그러나 명확한 단어를 빌어 설명했다. 이두에서 이뤄지는 연구의 내용을, 정제된 크리스탈이 가는 목적지를, 그리고 목적지 중 하나의 용도와 이름을 — 점차 보디의 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 경악이 분노로 바뀌는 것을 예측하는 건 쉬웠다. 그러나 그 얼굴에 절망이 깃드는 순간, 게일런은 자신이 남긴 상처의 무게를 깨달았다. 

 

“저도, 공범인거죠?”  

 

쉽게 대답을 찾을 수가 없어 헤매던 게일런은 간신히 보디에게 손을 뻗었다. 

 

“보디—”  

 

그렇지만 게일런의 목소리와 몸짓에, 보디는 움찔하며 몸을 뒤로 뺐다. 허공에서 멈춘 손을 게일런은 다시 뒤로 뺄 수 밖에 없었다. 서로를 한참 바라만 볼 뿐, 두 사람 중 누구도 쉽게 이야기를 꺼내지 못했다. 그 침묵을 깬 것은 어느 새인가 뒤에서 들려오는 사관의 목소리었다. 

 

“뭔가 문제가 있습니까?” 

 

급하게 몸을 돌린 게일런은 최대한 빠르게 “번호를 잘못 봐서 재확인하느라 그랬네. 이젠 끝났어,” 라고 답하며 최대한 침착하게 자신의 품에 꽂혀있는 펜을 꺼냈고, 검사자 확인란에 자신의 서명을 써넣었다. 그리고 파일을 닫았다. 보디에게 뭔가를 말해야 한다고 생각했지만, 지켜보는 눈이 없었더라도 쉽게 할 말을 찾을 수 없었을 것임을 알았다. 고작해야 “그만 가봐도 좋네”라고 말하는 것이 전부였다. 보디와 눈이 마주쳤지만, 그 눈에 떠오르는 감정을 정확하게 해석할 자신이 없어 게일런은 고개를 돌렸고, 대신 사관을 향해 “이만 가도록 하지”라고 말했다. 자신의 뒤를 따라오는 시선이 느껴졌지만, 게일런은 그저 빨라지려는 걸음을 최대한의 자제력으로 조절하며, 앞만을 바라보며 걸었다. 

 

* * *

 

 

도저히 업무에 집중할 수 없어서 결국 핑계를 대고 반나절 정도 휴가를 낼 수 밖에 없었다. 타킨 총독에게서 온 지시사항에 따라, 데스스타의 레이저 캐논 충전에 있어 효율성을 높이기 위해 방사능폐기물 처리 방식을 개선할 목적으로 며칠째 밤을 새워가며 수정안을 간신히 마련해서 융합로 설계를 수정하여 보낸 끝이라, 피곤하다는 말 말고 다른 핑계를 굳이 연구할 필요는 없었다. 그러나 일을 하지 않자 그 틈을 타고 애써 뒤로 밀어두었던 복잡한 감정들이 다시 밀려들어왔고, 결국 게일런은 자신의 방으로 돌아가던 걸음을 돌려 다시 집무실에 돌아와 자리에 앉아 허공을 노려보는 것이 고작이었다. 연구 관련 기록물들을 뒤지며 애써 생각을 멈추고 감정을 억누르려고 노력도 해봤지만, 뒤로 물러서던 순간의 보디의 표정을 도저히 잊을 수가 없었다. 

이제 보디는 자신이 결코 좋은 사람이 아님을 깨달았고, 그건 자신이 원하는 바였다. 그러나 어째서 이런 감정이 느껴지는 걸까. 

낙담한 마음은 그 영향력을 쉽게 넓혔기에, 게일런의 생각은 보디를 지나 다시금 진에게로 향했다. 지금의 자신을 본다면 진은 어떤 표정을 지을까 상상해보려고 했지만, 십여년이란 시간이 가로 막아 아무 것도 떠올릴 수 없었다. 자신과 라이라를 닮은 정도를 조금씩 조절해가며 조합해보는 막연한 외모는 잘 상상이 되지 않았지만, 경멸의 분위기 만큼은 바로 앞에서 목격하는 것처럼 생생하게 느껴졌다. 자신을, 혹은 라이라를 닮았을 목소리가 귓가에 속삭이는 듯 했다 진이 할 말은 정해져 있었다. 

— 당신을 증오해요.

도피하는 사고는 다시 보디로 돌아왔다. 자신이 저지른 죄에 마땅한 댓가라고 생각하면서도, 자신에 실망하는 표정을 확인하는 것은 고통스러웠다. 할 수만 있다면 미안하다고 말하고 싶었다. 진실을 안다고 하여 무엇이 바뀔까. 게일런은 죄인이었다. 데스 스타가 완성되면, 분명 실험기동이 이뤄질테고 — 게일런은 눈을 질끈 감았다. 가능한 것은 아무 것도 — 

 

“어소 박사님?” 

 

손에 디스크를 들고 있는 사관의 얼굴을 마주하자, 다시금 모든 걸 다 부숴버리고 싶다는 욕구가 치밀어 올랐다. 끓어오르는 속을 애써 억누르며 게일런은 최대한 침착하게 답했다. 

 

“무슨 일이지?” 

“보드란 부장님께서 보내셨습니다. 휴가를 내신 건 알지만 긴급 표시가 되어 있어서…..” 

“이리 주게.” 

 

디스크를 받아서 집무실에 있는 개인 컴퓨터에 넣었다. 디스크에는 방사선폐기물 분포 해결방안과 관련하여 연구팀의 제안에 따라 드로이드들이 시스템의 안정성과 호환성 등을 계산한 내용에 대한 보고서와 함께, 현재 상황에 대한 불만과 불평을 굳이 감추려 들지 않는 보드란의 메모가 덧붙여져 있었다. 이두 기지의 연구팀장인 게일런 자신에게는 크레닉과 보드란, 그리고 멀리에 있는 타킨 총독 사이의 균형을 맞추고, 각자의 구상을 적절하게 총합하여, 그에 따라 연구팀원들을 지도하여 그것을 현실로 구현해내는 역할이 주어져 있었다. 이번에도 그는 적절히 보드란을 달래며, 타킨 총독의 요구조건에 맞는 결과물을 만들어 내기 위해 최선을 다해야 할 것이다 —

 

그리고 순간, 게일런의 머릿속에, 어떤 계획이 떠올랐다.  

 

지나치게 황당무게한 내용이었기에, 머리가 무거웠기에 떠오른 망상 정도로 치부하고 넘어갈 수도 있었다. 그러나 과학자인 게일런은 본능적으로 아이디어를 붙잡고, 관련된 계산을 해나가기 시작했다. 지금 기회를 빌려, 원자로 모듈을 이용하는 방법이 있었다. 원자로의 연쇄적인 폭발을 일으켜 결과적으로 데스스타를 파괴할 수 있도록, 구조상 아주 작은 약점을 심어둘 수 있었다. 그걸 가능하게 하는 변경사항은 굳이 거창한 변경을 필요로 하지도 않았기에, 역으로 쉽게 숨겨놓을 수 있으며, 그 존재를 반란군이 알게 되어 활용할수만 있다면, 효과는 충분히 엄청날 터였다. 자신의 계산의 결과를 확인하고, 두 번 정도 검토하면서, 게일런은 십여년만에 거의 처음으로, 진심으로 소리를 내어 웃고 싶어졌다. 그렇지만, 유쾌한 감정은 다시금 쉽게 가라앉았다. 

지금의 구상을 자신이 원하는 방법으로 구체화하고 또 실현되도록 하는 것은 자신의 몫이었고, 비록 위험하더라도 원하는 방향으로 이끌어갈 수 있다는 자신감 또한 있었다. 그러나 자신의 계획의 완성을 위해서는 ‘반란군에게 알린다’는 부분이 중요했으며, 그 부분만큼은 지금의 자신으로서는 결코 해결할 수 없음을 인정해야했다. 데스스타 프로젝트에 대한 진실과, 자신이 배분할 데스스타 파괴에의 희망과 기회를 외부에 전하기 위해서는 다른 사람의 도움이 필요했으며, 지금 시점에서 적어도 게일런의 이야기라도 들어줄 사람은 단 한 사람 밖에는 떠오르지 않았다 — 그렇지만, 자신이 내린 결정에 대한 어떤 응답은 이미 정해져있을 가능성이 너무 높았다. 그렇게 밖에는 생각되지 않았다.

상황은 이미 정리되었을 것이다. 보디는 이미 제국군을 그만두는 것을 선택했을 수도 있다. 아니면, 적어도 다른 업무로 빼달라는 요청을 이미 올렸을 수도 있다. 지금 이 순간, 보디가 아니라, 드로이드와 다를 바 없는, 얼굴도 알 수 없는 다른 파일럿과 대면하도록 서류처리가 이뤄지고 있을지도 몰랐다. 그저 지금 상황에서는 보디가 자신이 처음 봤을 때의, 그리고 자신이 봐왔던 그대로의 사람임을 기대할 수 밖에 없었다. 일말의 가능성. 그러나 — 마지막으로 봤던 보디의 모습을 떠올리며, 결국에는 지금 이런 상황에서까지 타인의 선의와 의지를 기대하며 기다릴 수 밖에 없는 자신의 처지에, 게일런은 쓰게 웃을 수 밖에 없었다. 

 

* * *

 

 

— 그렇지만, 처음부터도 제국군의 일원이라 할 때 자신이 기대했던 인상을 깨트렸던 것처럼, 보디는 이번에도 게일런의 예상에서 벗어났다. 비록 게일런의 인사에 쭈뼛거리며 답하긴 했으나, 누군가의 의심을 살 정도는 결코 아니었다. 이제는 게일런은 물론이고 보디에게도 익숙해진 게일런의 호위팀은 잠시라도 쉬려는 듯 화물선에서 좀 떨어진 장소로 향했다. 그리고 두 사람은 호위팀이 바라보고 있는 부분부터 화물을 검사해나가기 시작했다. 평소와 마찬가지의 속도로 검사해나가는 것인데도, 배의 길이가 갑자기 늘어나기라도 한 것처럼 길게 느껴졌다. 애써 초조함을 달래면서 게일런은 화물선의 앞쪽 부분을 끼고 돌아서 반대편으로 향했다. 자신의 뒤를 따라오는 걸음은 조심스러웠지만, 두려움은 없었다. 반대편의 맨 처음의 실린더 안의 크리스탈을 확인하기 위해 몸을 숙였을 때, 보디는 기다리고 있었다는 듯 낮고 차분한 목소리로 말을 걸어왔다.

 

“솔직히 말해주세요.” 

“……알겠네.” 

“지금의 제게, 앞으로를 위해서 더 해주시고 싶은 말이 있나요?” 

 

게일런은 옆을 돌아보았다. 게일런의 시선에 보디는 고개를 돌려 앞을 바라보고, 화물칸을 확인하는 시늉을 냈다. 하지만 보디가 어느 쪽에 더 집중하고 있는지는 쉽게 알 수 있었다. 옆으로 한 걸음을 옮긴 게일런은 보디가 자신의 옆에 다가서기를 기다렸다가, 앞만 보며 낮게 말했다. 

 

“스스로 바르게 할 수 있어. 자네가 이 상황을 바로 잡을 수 있어, 만일 용기를 내어, 가슴이 시키는 바를 듣는다면 — 그리고 그에 따라 행동한다면 말야.” 

 

슬쩍 바라보았지만, 보디는 여전히 앞만 바라보고 침묵을 지키고 있었다. 그렇지만 다시 옆으로 한 걸음 옮겼을 때, 옆에서 여전히 낮은, 그렇지만 흔들림 없는 목소리가 말했다.

 

“제가 할 수 있는게 있나요?”

 

게일런은 옆을 돌아보았다. 게일런을 똑바로 바라보고 있는 보디에게선 망설임 따위는 느껴지지 않았다. 오히려 그의 밝은 눈빛이 수만가지의 말보다도 더 강하게 보디가 새운 각오를 들려주고 있었다.  

 

“만일 있다면?” 

“……알려주세요.” 

“……지금 무슨 말을 하는 건지는 알고 있나?” 

 

옆으로 한 걸음을 옮긴 후 다시 서로를 바라본 시선 속에, 게일런은 두 사람이 같은 것을 생각하고 있음을 알 수 있었다. 무엇이 되었든지 간에 보디는 배신자로 낙인 찍혀 현상금이 걸릴테고, 사로 잡히면 차라리 죽는 것이 더 낫다고 느껴질 정도로 끔찍한 고문을 받은 후에야 죽을 수 있게 될 터였다. 오랜 시간 비밀리에 프로젝트에 참여하며 약점을 찾으려 노력했다고 주장하는 과학자의 메세지를 배달하는 제국군 파일럿을 반항군 측에서 기꺼이 반기며 환영해줄 가능성 또한 매우 낮았다. 결국 어느 방향이든지 간에 그 이후로 이어지는 것은 분명 쉽지 않은 삶일텐데도 — 그럼에도, 보디는 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. 

 

“무섭지 않은 건 아니예요.”

 

보디의 손짓에 게일런은 한 걸음을 다시 옆으로 옮겼다. 두 사람은 어느 덧 화물칸의 맨 끝에 걸린 보관통 앞에 서 있었다. 게일런을 바라보며 보디는 차분하게 말해다.

 

“그렇지만, 제 자신에게 부끄럽고 싶지 않아요.”

 

각오를 다진 사람의 미소는 너무나도 맑았다. 그 흔들림 없는 눈빛에 문득 부끄러워진 게일런은 차마 말을 꺼내지 못한 채 보디의 어깨에 손을 올려 꾹 한 번 잡는 것이 고작이었다. 게일런의 손이 떨어지자, 옆에서 낮게 “고마워요, 게일런.” 하는 인사가 들려왔다. 고개를 들 수가 없었다. 그에게 위안과 용기를 얻은 것은 오히려 자신이라고, 게일런은 진심으로 생각했다. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

홀로그램 메세지를 녹화할 수 있게 가장 간단한 것이라도 좋으니 장치를 마련해달라는 부탁에 밀리오 박사가 무슨 생각을 했는지는 알 수 없었다. 그렇지만 데스스타 프로젝트에 참여하고 있는 과학자들 사이에는 서로 공개적으로 논한 적 없어도 일종의 연대감 같은 것이 있는 것 또한 사실이었다. 사흘 정도가 지나, 가장 단순한 형태지만 부품을 어디에서 구입하여 조립한 것인지 궁금해질 정도로 괜찮은 홀로그램 녹화장치가 게일런의 책상 위에 놓여 있었다. 

그러나 밀리오 박사의 능력과 실력에 감탄한 것도 잠시, 그날 밤, 쏘우에게, 보다 정확히는 쏘우와 함께 있을 진에게 보내는 메세지를 녹음하기 위해 준비를 마친 후에도, 게일런은 쉽게 녹화시작 버튼을 누를 수가 없었다. 쏘우 게레라 본인이 잡혔다는 보고는 없었고, 크레닉이 자신을 조종하기 위한 카드로 진을 제시하는 일이 없다는 사실에서 진이 제국의 영향력 밖에 있으며, 그게 아니라면 적어도 자신을 잘 감추고 있으리라 짐작할 수 있었다. 그러나 게일런은 결코 좋은 아버지가 아니었다. 가족과 함께 코루산트에서 탈출하기 전에도, 자신이 가정에 충실했다고는 말할 수 없었다. 라무에서 함께 한 시간은 고작 4년 정도로, 함께했던 것 이상의 시간을 헤어져 지낸 딸이었다. 지금의 진에게 자신이 어떤 의미를 가지고 있을지 게일런은 알지 못했다. 자신이 보낸 소식이 도착하면, 과연 진은 어떻게 반응할까 — 화를 내거나 울 정도로는 자신을 그리워했으면 좋겠다고 생각하는 자신의 어리석음에 게일런은 피식 웃고 말았다. 그렇지만, 지금에야 비로소, 자신은 맹세를 지킬 수 있었다. 비로소 진을 위해 진실할 수 있었다. 진, 나의 스타더스트. 이제와 감히 너의 이해와 애정을 구하지는 않으마, 그러나 알아다오. 

 

— 이 모든 건 널 위해서란다. 

 

그리고 게일런은 홀로그램의 녹화 장치를 눌렀고, 녹화가 시작되었음을 알리는 신호를 확인한 후, 곧게 등을 펴고, 렌즈를 똑바로 바라보며 말하기 시작했다. 

 

“쏘우, 이걸 보고 있다면, 어쩌면 연합군을 구할 기회가 남아 있네. 어쩌면 내 자신을 설명할 기회도……그리고 감히 크게 기대하지 않으려 하지만, 진을 위한 기회도 —“ 

 

* * *

 

 

사관이 화물선 도착을 알렸다. 데스스타의 레이저 캐논 렌즈 부분의 조립이 끝나 곧 본체에 끼워 넣는 다음 단계로 진행할 예정이고, 시험운행을 위해 타킨과 크레닉이 직접 현장에 나갈 계획을 논의 중에 있다고 알리는 크레닉의 메세지를 떠올리며, 게일런은 입술을 깨물고 허리춤의 벨트춤에 꽂아 숨겨둔 홀로그램을 녹화한 메모리 카드를 옷 위로 더듬어 다시 한 번 확인했다. 화물선 선착장으로 가는 길은 평소보다도 유난히 길게 느껴졌다. 짧게 인사를 하는 보디의 얼굴에서도 채 덮지 못한 긴장감이 드러나는 걸 보며, 자신의 얼굴은 지금 어떤 표정일지 새삼 궁금해졌지만 확인할 길은 없었다. 화물을 확인하는 척 하면서, 게일런은 최대한 빠르게, 그렇지만 최대한 주의를 기울여 메모리 카드를 꺼냈고, 보디의 손에 밀어 넣었다. 그가 입고 있는 파일럿 복장의 조끼 주머니 속으로 카드는 쉽게 사라져갔다. 눈이 마주쳤지만, 두 사람 중 누구도 쉽게 말을 이을 수 없었다. 게일런으로서도 그저 손을 내밀어 악수를 청하는 것이 고작이었다. 

 

"행운을 비네."

 

악수를 하기 위해 맞잡은 손은 분명 어른의 것이나, 마주보는 청년의 눈빛은 너무나 맑아, 오히려 십여년 전의 작은 아이를 떠올리게 했다. 내가 앞으로 하는 모든 일은 너를 위한 것임을 기억하렴, 이란 미련맞은 자기 위안에 알겠어요, 아빠, 라고 답하던. 그리하여 게일런은 자신도 모르게 팔을 뻗어 보디를 끌어 당겨 품에 꽉 안았다.  

 

“게일런?” 

 

차마 입이 떨어지지 않아 대답을 하지 못하고 있으려니, 게일런의 등에 보디의 팔이 주저하면서도 감겨왔다. 자신의 등을 위로하듯 두드리는 손이 미처 감추지는 못한 떨림에, 게일런은 그를 만날 수 있던 것에 다시 한 번 감사했다. 너무나도 낮았지만 0이 아닌 이상 가능성은 분명 있었던 만남을 역시 기적이라 부를 수는 없었다. 그러나 과학으로는 결코 설명할 수 없는 무언가가 있었다. 진과의 마지막 포옹이 생생하게 떠오르는 지금을, 지금 이 가슴에 몰아치는 감정을 부르는 방법은 — 그러나 답을 구할 여유는 주어지지 않았다. 더 이상은 시간이 없었다. 게일런은 신음처럼 울음을 삼키며, 몸을 떼내었다. 

 

"부디, 포스가 함께하기를."

"— 당신께도요."

 

고개를 한 번 끄덕여 답하고, 보디의 얼굴을 제대로 마주할 자신이 없어 게일런은 몸을 돌려 화물선 선착장을 최대한 빠르게 빠져나왔다. 지금 자신이 있는 장소가 무엇인지 순간 잊었을지도 모른다는 생각이 문득 들 정도로 감정의 동요가 심했으나, "검사는 끝나셨습니까?" 라고 묻는 목소리에 마주한 사관의 얼굴 표정과 복장 덕분에 정신을 차리고 숨을 돌릴 수 있었다. "그래"라고 답하고, 그대로 걸음을 옮겼다. 뒤를 돌아보지는 않았다. 

연구소 건물로 들어선 게일런은 잡담을 시도하는 사관의 말을 대충 넘기면서 화물선이 떠났으리라 생각되는 방향을 슬쩍 바라보았다. 보안을 이유로 창조차 내어놓지 않은 복도는 인공적인 불빛으로 빛났다. 이두의 굵은 비와 맞서 대기권을 통과하면, 보디가 조종하는 화물선은 광속으로 제다로 향할 것이다. 제국에게 들키지 않은 채 그가 탐색할 수 있을 시간은 아마도 하루 정도. 배웅조차 제대로 할 수 없었단 사실에 안타까움마저 느끼며 게일런은 자신은 좋은 부모는 커녕, 존경 받을만한 어른조차 될 수 없었다는 것에 아쉬움을 느꼈다. 보디가 무사히 쏘우 게레라를 — 그리고 가능하다면 진을 만날 수 있기를. 그러나 인간의 바람이 얼마나 헛된지를 자신은 이미 알고 있었다.

목표는 명확하여, 흔들림 없이 앞으로 걸어갈 수 있었던 때가 있었다. 그러나 어리석음으로 주저하고 망설여, 결국에 도착한 장소는 이상에서는 한참 어긋나 있었다. 어리석은 어른은 의심으로 세계를 볼 수 밖에 없다. 게다가 이런 시절이다 — 자신이 내렸던 선택이, 이후로 이어진 자신의 행위가 모두 진을 위한 것이라고 과거에도, 그리고 지금도 자신은 믿었으나, 과연 아이는 이해할 수 있을까. 게일런이 메세지에서 하는 말은, 게일런의 진심을 다 담기에는 너무나 부족하다는 사실을. 보디에게 자신의 의지로 미래를 바꿀 수 있다고 말했으나, 과연 가능한 것일까. 보디에게 짐을 지운 채로 게일런 자신이 책임질 수 없는 상황으로 밀어내버렸을 뿐, 실은 이미 미래 따위는 없는 것이 아닐까. 데스스타를 파괴할 수 있는 약점을 계획해, 그 약점을 데스스타에 새겨 넣었다는 사실을, 누군가는 용기라 부를지도 모르나, 다가올 죽음을 아쉬움 없이 차분하게 기다릴 수 있는 자신이기에 가능했던 선택일지도 몰랐다. 자신이 이미 잊은 과거의 언젠가, 자신이 할 수 있는 최선이 더 있었던 것이라면 — 그렇지만 이미 지나가버린 시간에 자신이 내렸던 선택을 바꿀 수 있는 방법은 없었다. 

결국 마지막에 자신이 할 수 없는 것은 많지 않았다 — 아니 없었다. 가능한 것이라고는, 오로지 믿음 뿐이었다. 적어도 매 순간 최상의 선택지를 찾으려 노력했으며, 지금이 최대한의 최선이라고 믿는 수 밖에는 없었다. 이기적인 자신이 결국 아이들의 어깨에 지나친 책임을 지웠다는 사실은 변하지 않을지언정, 어리석은 어른이 있기에, 오히려 아이들은 항상 더 나은 미래를 향해 나아갈 가능성을 품게 되며, 진과 보디가 이 세계를 받들어 지켜갈 것이라고, 그리고 아이들이 가져온 희망을 통해, 더 나은 미래가 열릴 수 있으리라고, 게일런은 믿었다 — 믿고 싶었다. 

그렇기에 게일런은 기도했다 — 보디가 무사히 쏘우를 만나고, 진이 자신의 메세지를 보고 자신의 진심을 알아줄 수 있기를, 그리고 그들을 통해 반란군에 승리의 기회가 찾아와, 희망을 통해 세계는 지켜지기를. 자신에겐 허락되지 않아도 좋으니, 아이들에게는 부디 더 나은 미래가 열리기를.

그의 사랑하는 아이들에게 향하는 마음을, 자신을 가득 채우는 애정을 담아서.

 

 

 


End file.
